Taxi!
by Wondy-Quinn
Summary: Blue Beetle, Mr. Miracle, Barda and Ice try to get a taxi in New York. Just something random I wrote for my own amusement.


I'm a huge JLI fan, so I decided to try an attempt at writing some JLI fan fiction. For those of you unfamiliar with the Justice League International, I seriously suggest you pick up some issues, it's awesome. It's basically the late 80's-mid 90's justice league, the best league ever.

As for the story, it's just randomness. Basically, Beetle, Ice, Mr. Miracle and Barda try unsuccessfully to get a cab in New York with interesting results.

Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I'd love it if I did.

--------

"Taxi!"

Blue Beetle waved his hand frantically over his head as he tried in vain to get one of New York City's many taxi cabs to stop and pick he and three of the Justice League International's other flightless superheroes: Ice, Mr. Miracle, and his wife, Big Barda. The four had been trying fruitlessly for the last fifteen minutes to get catch one of New York's many elusive taxicabs, but to no avail.

"We are wasting time!" Big Barda growled at Beetle as another yellow taxi shot past them. "We could have been at the Embassy by now! If you would just let me have a minute to properly persuade one of these drivers to stop..." Barda smirked, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"I doubt dismemberment is the solution to the problem," Beetle replied, waving frantically at the yellow blurs passing them. "Though I'm starting to think spontaneous violence couldn't hurt." He stood next to Ice, who was moving one of her hands timidly at the cars as they passed. Beetle had quickly realized earlier her efforts alone would not aid them in their goal of obtaining transportation, so he looked to the less dangerous of his two remaining teammates for assistance. "Scott! Care to give me a hand here?" he asked, turning towards his teammate.

Mr. Miracle, who, until this moment, had been trying to stand far away from his wife, in case she really decided to take the matter of cab obtaining into her own hands, sighed and stepped forward. He began waving his arms reluctantly along with Beetle and Ice-who had become a bit bolder in her waving, now moving not just one, but two arms in an attempt to stop a cab. "That's it Ice!" encouraged Beetle. "One two! One two!" Ice smiled at Beetle and turned her attention back towards the traffic, while Scott shook his head in frustration.

"This is ridiculous," he snapped. "No sane taxi driver is going to stop. I mean look at us!" He gestured towards their various costumes. "I wouldn't even stop for us! This is why we should have our ship!"

"We DID have our own ship, remember?" snapped Beetle. "Until someone decided to try and land it on the roof of our embassy..."

"For the last time, ALL superhero teams land their ships on the roof!" exclaimed Scott.

"The JLA didn't."

"That was different! They were on a satellite! In space! Outer space superhero groups don't count!"

"Whatever," said Beetle, waving a hand at him dismissively. "You still don't see me trying to land the bug up there."

"Speaking of, where is the bug?" asked Mr. Miracle looking at Beetle smugly."You break it or something?"

"It's grounded for some minor repairs," responded Beetle. "All non-crash related, I might add."

"Ha ha."

"Now that you mention it, your piloting is rather laughable."

"Shut up Beetle."

"I've never seen such rude people!" commented Ice. "You'd think at least one would have stopped by now!"

"Just like Booster, their not normal," said Beetle. "Their cabbies. I doubt even J'onn could figure out what goes on in their heads, and he can read minds."

The group stood on the dirty street corner for a few more minutes, their waving becoming less and less enthusiastic. Beetle was seeing clearer by the minute the advantages of being able to fly. He was seriously considering asking Max about the exposing himself to some sort of radiation when and if the ever reached the embassy, when he heard a loud roar from behind him. Beetle whirled around to face the cause of the noise, ready for battle. As he focused on the source of the sound , his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

There stood Barda, in the middle of traffic, holding a large yellow taxicab over her head, the wheels still spinning. The front end of the cab was smashed, from the look of the dent marks in the car's grill it was apparent that Barda had used both her fists to plow into it.

The lawsuits that cabbie could file...Beetle shuddered.

Max was going to have a fit.

Beetle saw Ice turn and gasp at the scene, while Mr. Miracle sighed and scratched his head sheepishly, staring at his wife's handiwork. After a moment he turned and looked at Barda mildly.

"Two fists to stop it dear? You could have done it just as easily with one."

"I had some pent up anger to get out dear."

"Ah."

And with that, the four piled into the battered cab after Barda had set it back on the ground. They headed back towards the JLI's headquarters, each making their own plans on how to avoid Max for the next several days.

Beetle had heard the air ducts were nice.

---------

The End! Ah, that was fun to write. I hope it amused you all as much as it amused me!


End file.
